


Homeward Bound

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [41]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adventure, Aunts & Uncles, Birds, Camping, Children of Characters, Cousins, Diary/Journal, Dreams and Nightmares, Dyslexia, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Flute - Freeform, Foxes, Freedom, Friendship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hope, Horses, Hunting, Lessons, Magic, Married Couple, Matter of Life and Death, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Music, Next Generation, One Shot, Pets, Philosophy, Phobias, Positive Thinking, Post-Series, Protective Parents, Royalty, Self-Defense, Sex, Sisters, Slavery, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Stars, Traveling, True Love, Vegetarians & Vegans, Voice Acting, Witches, pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: As Cassandra's family makes their way back to Corona, they've many adventures, including Opal gaining an animal companion of her own.
Relationships: Cassandra/Original Male Character Cassandra & original character
Series: one-shots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Opal- Cassie Glow- Young Cassandra
> 
> Michael- Andrew Russell- Luka Ladybug
> 
> Moongirl91939 did this beautiful portrait of Cass's family!

A family of three stayed on a secluded trail in extensive woodland. The fine-looking couple kept having to stop to retrieve their six-year-old daughter, who kept wandering off. They gently admonished her then strived to keep a closer eye on her. The girl's parents comprehended the rational motive behind her rapture. This was her first adventure outside her kingdom. Therefore, traversing a huge, brand-new environment remained quite exhilarating. Likewise, youngsters are by nature inquisitive. Consequently, this made their journey extra stimulating to their daughter.

Besides their gorgeous equines, which they rode upon, the good-looking young gentleman had an eye-catching vixen nipping at his stallion's heels. As for his wife? Her pet bird of night flew ahead to make certain there was no peril awaiting them. The young man gazed his crimson eyes into his daughter's lavender ones. Opal appeared to be captivated by the creatures peeking out from the brambles. "Daddy! What are those?!" pointing with enthusiasm at some badgers.

"Those are badgers, Opal," Michael informed her, then added, "Keep your distance, please. Remember, we are simply visitors passing through their homes. Therefore, please remember to show your respect."

"Yes, Daddy! Mommy, how much longer until we reach Aunt Rapunzel's country?" Opal demanded for the millionth time to her mother, Cassandra. The daughter of Gothel took a deep breath. Cassandra had determined rapidly that patience didn't come naturally to any parent. "Honey, the answer is the same as yesterday. We still have quite a ways to go. We have barely been traveling for a week. It will be several weeks before we arrive in Corona. Thus please try and be patient, okay?"

Opal's pale lips began to form a pout. Her father, Michael, gave her a stern expression. "Opal, please do not throw a tantrum. We do not have the power to get to your aunt's kingdom overnight magically. Therefore please don't throw a fit about it. Instead, take satisfaction in our traveling returning to your mother's birthplace."

The pale youngster sighed theatrically before nodding her head, "Yes, Daddy. So can we play a game? I want to play "I Spy," to which both her parents beamed joyfully. "Sounds like an excellent game. Okay, I'll go first," Cass gazed her gray eyes throughout the timberland before saying, "I spy with my little eye something orange."

"Hmm, is it a marigold?" Opal asked, and Cass shook her head. It took three guesses before Opal realized her mother spotted her father's pet fox Kit. However, Kit wasn't a kit any longer. Kit being female, was a vixen now. They ended up playing "I Spy" for the next three miles. It was getting dark by then, and they stopped at a glen to make camp for the evening.

Cassandra was well-prepared to survive on her own. Her father's survival training came in handy. As part of preparing to become a royal guard, the guards had to learn to survive independently in a disaster. Cass qualified with flying colors. Michael had pitched their large, vivid collapsible shelter while Opal collected firewood. Before they'd departed on their journey, they'd been given an abundance of supplies, thankfully that included an ample supply of food.

Which was good given both Michael and Opal were vegetarians. Plus, Opal didn't know how to forage for food yet. Therefore, they're fortunate at the moment they'd baked goods, moreover, dairy products for them. Michael happened to be more experienced at cooking. Thus he took over cooking responsibilities while Cass worked with Opal to develop her reading skills.

Before they'd departed Stormhold, Opal's teacher, Mr. Mosley, had concluded that she had dyslexia. He'd provide them both with a plethora of tools to help her work around her learning disability. Shortly after they'd eaten, they put Opal to bed. Cass and Michael then snuggled together around the campfire to stargaze. "Hmm, the stars are quite captivating tonight. A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Michael remarked amusingly.

Cass shared his amusement before replying. "Well, I say it's irrelevant, given your great-grandmother was a fallen star. Consequently, we know they do gaze back. You told me to the stars the moon is their mother," her eyes upon the gorgeous silver full moon overhead. The stunning cloudless heavens above made it the perfect evening to gaze upon the stars.

"Yes, the moon is their mother," the prince replied fondly. His crimson eyes took in every aspect of the midnight-blue heavens overhead. "My great-grandmother spoke of tender recollections of her mother. If you looked a little to your left, you'd observe my great-grandmother," as he pointed to the evening star.

"So it's true? She returned to the heavens?" Cassandra still had a tough time accepting her husband's heritage. She scarcely believed it when he told her that he was a descendant of a heavenly body when they met. It'd been total deja vu with his backstory matching her sister's! So that been freaky enough to hear!

"Yep and the star alongside her is my great-grandfather," he confirmed with a nod. The shimmering moonlight highlighting his fine-looking features. "They'll be together for eternity. Endlessly glistening down upon their family, watching over and guiding us through long nights."

"I still can't even wrap my head around the fact you're descended from a star. Though, to be fair, my sister possessed seventy-feet of supernatural locks. Therefore I'm not one to talk." Michael couldn't help but chuckle regarding the sister-in-law they're traveling to see. He couldn't wait to meet his wife's family. Grinning dashingly, he held her face in his hand.

"Trust me, Cass. They will perpetually be mysteries to this world that are as endless as the stars. Knowing my great-grandparents were watching over me throughout my childhood as a slave? Seeing them shine every evening kept my hope alive, that one day I'd be delivered."

"Your so fortunate to have such an amazing family. Given I was so unappreciative furthermore resentful when I stole the moonstone. Only seeking glory for myself for a one-sided grudge."

"Cassandra, I love you so much," he scooted closer to her. Brushing her midnight hair out of her eyes, "Though this is why we seek to help Opal to be more open with her emotions. I don't wish to see her bottle them up so long that it ends in something serious. Only through proper communication can we honestly deal with our feelings. Consequently, we make certain our actions don't harm anyone else, including ourselves," while he tenderly caressed her forehead.

A small smile etched its way onto her pale lips. She nestled closer to her better half, "I know, Michael. It's never been easy for me to discuss my emotions. I thought I had to be tough-minded to be strong. Not show any vulnerability," she confessed to him and felt him hug her tighter.

"It's when we embrace the vulnerabilities that we find genuine strength. Being strong doesn't mean your invincible. It means you admit your human," as the fire crackled in front of them. He threw a fresh log on the fire, and they're silent for a few moments before continuing their conversation.

"You're so different from me, Michael," Cass couldn't help but acknowledge the truth, "You connect at an emotional level moreover possess all these philosophical thoughts. Me, on the other hand? I'm more closed off moreover analytical. I keep going till I prevail. I don't pause and ponder regarding feelings, nor have I ever questioned the universe surrounding me."

"That's why we're such an ideal match, Cass. Given we balance each other out. Help the other with their weakness and give each other strength," as they leaned in and kissed passionately. They're tempted to get a little more intimate. Only Opal woke up screaming from a nightmare, so no sex tonight. The young parents hurried into the collapsible shelter to comfort their sobbing daughter. Opal's nightmare had especially terrified her.

Cass already knew what her daughter's nightmare was concerned. Her daughter suffered from acrophobia or fear of heights. Therefore, her most hurtful nightmare was when she dreamed she fell off the mountain their palace was constructed upon. It hadn't been unproblematic back in Stormhold to control Opal's debilitating fear. Though she stayed away from the terraces moreover didn't look out specific windows, she managed it better.

When daybreak broke, Opal's parents slept in because it took so long for the whole family to fall asleep. Once the six-year-old was confident her parents were out, she scampered eagerly off into the woodlands. The little princess longed for adventure. She immediately discovered it. More critters, exploring a diamond geological formation, racing across a fallen log, and ultimately ended up in a field of wildflowers. Opal may've been more like her mother, but she'd inherited her father's love of Mother Nature.

She ran like the wind across the overgrown garden of blossoms. Squealing with delight as she collapsed in the middle of the meadow. Sighing with satisfaction, she contemplated the morning skies. After a few moments, she got up then began gathering wildflowers to make wreaths for her family. In the midst of doing that, she heard an unfamiliar cry.

It sounded like someone was in anguish. Dropping all her flowers, she dashed to the other end of the meadow back into the woodland. Opal didn't even notice she was getting incredibly far away from her parents.

She eventually located what was making the unspeakable racket. Moaning in agony at the base of the pine tree was a young raptor. She knew she'd seen a book with this bird in it. Not that she could read it well due to her dyslexia. However, Mr. Mosley taught them about various wildlife. Thus she knew this was a kestrel. It was a common kestrel, also female due to its size and tail color. Though judging from the coloring, she figured the female was still a juvenile since adults had different coloring.

It was evident she was distressed. It looked like she'd been attacked, likely by a lynx. Her left wing was broken and bloodstained. Her cries of pain held a tad of a hungry, so she unmistakably hadn't been able to hunt for a while. Opal took a deep breath, seeking to recall all her father had instructed her in regarding pacifism. Her mom was a warrior, and she'd been trained to fight, but only in self-defense. Her father encourages her to use the ways of peace before resorting to violence.

The pale child sought to look non-aggressive and spoke in a soothing voice. "It's okay, girl. I'm here to help. It's all right," as she tried to get close to the battle-scarred bird. At first, the kestrel desired nothing to do with the child. She even attempted to wound her. Nevertheless, she quickly figured out the youngster was attempting to help her. Calming down, she allowed the girl to pick her up.

"Hmm, I don't know how to make a splint for your wing. I can't leave you here, or you'll be devoured. Perhaps Daddy knows how to heal you? Let's see if he can help you!" as she gently cradled the kestrel then attempted to navigate her way back to the camping site. The little princess immediately realized she was in deep trouble for wandering off repeatedly. Her parents had freaked out big time, waking up and her being nowhere in sight.

After they punished her thoroughly, she showed them who she brought back with her. This defused their emotional arousal somewhat as they examined the bird. "Can you help her, Daddy? You said Grandpa Billy taught you all about first-aid and healing!"

Billy technically wasn't Opal's biological grandfather. However? Billy raised her father when he'd been in bondage to his occultist partner. Michael himself called Billy his father. His own biological father had perished, attempting to save him from being abducted. Still, Billy had taught his adopted son a great deal. Selena, her grandmother and, her father's biological mother hadn't had any qualms regarding who her son viewed as his father. She only cared he'd been returned to her after two and half decades.

"I'll do my most useful, sweetheart, to heal her. I can't guarantee you she'll make it. We'll stay here for another day or two, but you are to stay at the campsite."

"Yes, Daddy," she retreated to the shelter grudgingly.

"Shouldn't we be a tad more serious with her punishment?" Cass demanded while she fed their horses.

"In case you haven't noticed, Cass, we are in the middle of nowhere. We can't exactly send her to her room, can we?"

"No," sighing, "We can't do that. By the way, what is your prognosis for this little one?" gesturing to the black-and-blue raptor.

"I estimate she's not eaten for three to four days, given how dry the blood on her wing looks. I can make a splint, but she's going to need meat, or she'll perish."

"I could see if I can catch a cottontail or something. Don't all birds of prey consume rodents or something?"

"While I'm sure she'd relish fresh meat, I think she'll be disappointed all the same she's not killing it. However, she does require food. See what you can catch. I'll keep an eye on the rest of our family."

"Alright, though you might want to keep Kit away from her. Owl? Come on. We've got some hunting to do."

"Take Kit with you, Cass. She can assist in the hunt and needs to hunt for herself anyway."

"Okay, come on, trickster. We need you and your tricks too." as their pets accompanied Cass on her hunt. They came back triumphantly after lunch with plenty of meat from the critters they caught.

Cass's family regularly got a bit squeamish when it came to skinning an animal. Michael constantly recited a prayer to anyone, be they human or animal that perished. This caused him constantly to shimmer blazingly, given he put his heart and soul into it. Thus aroused his emotional magic. Same with Opal. Michael and Opal didn't idolize nature. They thoroughly realized there was a time for each season and that all living things will perish. Yet they couldn't ever do it without feeling.

Cassandra respected her husband and child's views. Not that she practices it herself, yet she honors their beliefs. Turning to the newest member of their group. "I caught a cottontail. Think she'll eat it?"

"I don't think she's in a position to be picky at the moment," her husband answered. They set a plate down with the roasted rabbit. The kestrel, now having her wing splint, hobbled over to the food. She looked a bit suspicious, but hunger won out, and she started devouring the meal. Opal started to radiate with happiness at sight. "She seems more satisfied now," as the kestrel greedily consumed her meal. Her parents still looked doubtful.

"Remember, sweetheart, that she may still die. Therefore don't get your hopes too high," her mother forewarned her. Though it was obvious looking into her daughter's lavender eyes, she'd grown quite attached to the little bird. Cass hated to see her daughter be crushed if the kestrel didn't make it.

After everyone's bellies were full, Michael took over educating Opal. Today Opal wasn't working on her reading and writing skills. Rather her father strived to improve her mental health. He spent two hours every day helping his daughter with coping skills and other wellness tools to improve her mental health. Today's lesson focused on positive thinking. Consequently, he explained three days' worth of lessons to her. First off was teaching Opal that apologies and asking for forgiveness are not the same.

"Saying I'm sorry doesn't make you free of guilt. And forgiveness doesn't mean that harm has not been done. An apology means that you are sorry for a transgression. But asking for forgiveness shows that your relationship is more important than your ego and that you hope to recover the respect that may have been lost because of that transgression.

Acknowledgment of wrongdoing is powerful, but the humility demonstrated in asking for forgiveness is when you courageously evoke your greatest strength," he informed his daughter while glancing at his spouse. Cass, who'd been cleaning her weapons, nodded to show she'd been listening. She then recited her own positive thinking that her father had bestowed upon her, about being an expert on yourself.

"There is no one else as good at being you as you are. Be open to receiving advice but also trust that you know yourself better than anyone. You are an expert in your own experiences; own that. Boldly accept what makes you different. Believe in your abilities. Trust your intuition. Stand up for your ideas and know that you are exactly who you should be!" Finally, both of them shared one of the essential lessons they'd learned together with their daughter. Friendships as Soulmates

" We often seek lovers to connect at a soul level, but good friends can be soul mates, too. How can you tell if a friend is a soulmate? They don't simply tolerate your imperfections; they love you because of them. Home is wherever they are, whether you are both silents for hours or talking loudly into the evening with a bottle of wine or a hot cup of tea.

In this great big world, when you've found a person whose crazy matches yours, and your life has become brighter because of it, if that's not a soul mate, then I don't know what is."

"Wow, that's a lot to speculate about," Opal admitted as she snuggled closer to her father. He tenderly stroked her ebony locks, then braided the streak of turquoise in her hair. "Yes, it's plenty to consider, Opal. I sincerely hope you do take the time to figure it out. For now, I want you to practice your flute. Your mother and I have a few things to discuss."

Opal nodded, then went to a tree stump a little ways away to practice her music and hopefully cheer up the kestrel. The rest of the animals all gathered around her as she played her music. "Well, she truly is a bright child. I hope she'll eventually overcome her reading disability," Cass said as she examined her reflection in her sword.

"Yes, I hope she does as well. I figure when we get to Corona that your sister intends to give us some welcome home gifts, correct?"

"Knowing my sister as I do? Yes, I figure she'll want her children and niece to keep journals since that was the first gift she received from her birth mother. So I wouldn't be surprised if she gives Opal a journal."

"It would help both her reading skills as well as mental health if she did start keeping a journal."

Cass looked remorseful before speaking, "You're concerned regarding the mental problems on my side of the family, aren't you? That's why your so focused on making positive she's psychologically okay?"

Michael didn't desire to upset his wife, but he was also an honest man. His father told him always to be truthful. "Yes, we know your mother had a heap of mental issues."

"I did inherit them. No getting around that." It took years for Cass to recognize furthermore admit to her imperfections. She had also been seeing a therapist since she relocated to Stormhold.

They talked a little more before retiring for the evening. After a few day's rest, they resumed their travels. The family continued to bond, and Opal took excellent care of the kestrel, she named Kestra.

It was undeniable there was a bond connecting Opal and Kestra. Therefore it was only natural after she was thoroughly healed, she remained with the small family. Countless adventures awaited them as they continued onward, but the family was ready for anything that came their way.


End file.
